Improper Use of the Badge
by MirellaArabesque
Summary: Maura loves when Jane gets possessive. So much, in fact, that she convinces Jane to abuse the power of her badge. Rated M, 1 shot, inspired by tweets. Review please!


**a/n: Inspired by tweets... _http:/twitter (dot) com/MauraIsles/status/24151508032 _and _http:/twitter (dot) com/JaneRizzoli/status/2415437110_4 . I apologize for the lack of anything other than smut lately... But I did write this instead of studying for an AP Calculus BC final. Psh... and you thought I didn't love my readers. **

**PS I DON'T OWN**

**

* * *

**

"Alright, Jane, what's wrong?" Maura sighed, setting down her glass of wine and staring straight at her girlfriend.

Without making eye contact, still staring off to the side somewhere, the detective replied, "Nothing's wrong. Why would you ask that?"

"You're shredding your roll," she deadpanned and glanced pointedly at Jane's hands.

The detective looked down to her bread plate to find that it was in fact covered in crumbs, along with the tablecloth in the surrounding area. "Sorry," she apologized hastily, setting the roll down but continuing to fidget with her hands.

"You're fidgeting," Maura added after a moment.

"What are you, my mother?" the brunette muttered. She didn't stop fiddling with the scars on her palms.

Luckily for Maura, as it helped her discover the source of Jane's discomfort, but unluckily for the latter, their waitress chose that moment to return to take their dinner orders.

"Would you like to hear our _specials_?" she purred, completely ignoring Jane and focusing her sex eyes on Maura. She certainly wasn't looking at the doctor's face, either. The detective's hands balled into fists.

_Stupid slut waitress,_ she thought. _Take your eyes the fuck off of my girlfriend. You with your stupid little fancy waitress outfit and your black apron and fake red hair. Just leave her alone._ The only reason she hadn't physically made sure the waitress would never look at Maura again was that the doctor tended to like when Jane behaved herself in public. Especially in fancy restaurants such as this one.

"Ma'am?" said the offending voice, now short and bored rather than seductive. "Would you like to order?"

Alright, not only was she creeping on Maura, but she was rude to anyone who she didn't want to screw. Dammit. Jane loved Maura, but she hated having to behave herself like this. She ordered quickly, trying to breathe deeply and focus on enjoying their date. She was already with Maura; why let some jealous loser ruin their night together?

"Thanks, ladies," the waitress smiled lecherously as she took their menus. "Let me know if you want anything else," she added softly, and Jane could have sworn she saw her wink towards her girlfriend. It took all the restraint she possessed not to jump up from the table. When the server was gone, she let out a shaky breath.

"I seem to have identified the source of your anger," Maura remarked casually. "Though I don't particularly understand the reason.

"She was –" Jane started too loudly, before looking around and lowering her voice. "Maur, she was… _looking_ at you."

The blonde tried not to smile. "Is she not allowed to look at her customers?"

"I don't mean 'looking'," she sighed, exasperated. "I mean _looking_ as in staring at you." At Maura's blank look, she added, "at your chest, Maura. She's … she's undressing you with her eyes."

"I see," the doctor nodded. "Why does it bother you so much?"

"Look, maybe you can see it objectively. As in, you're hot, she notices, and she won't get anything out of it 'cause you're in a committed relationship. So no harm. But I can't see it that way. I can't stand her – anyone – looking at you like that, thinking of you in that way," Jane's voice dropped half an octave. "You're not _hers._"

"Because I'm yours," Maura finished for her, smiling slightly, ignoring the flutter she felt in her stomach at her girlfriend's possessiveness and the sound of her deepening voice.

Jane smirked. "I'm glad we understand each other." And the conversation moved on. At least, until their dinner arrived at the table.

"Alright ladies," the waitress said, setting Jane's plate down gracelessly, with a loud thump. She then offered Maura's with a flourish. "Anything else I can get for you?" her double meaning was so cliché that Jane rolled her eyes. Maura simply murmured a "no, thank you" and the waitress started to walk away, hips swinging purposely.

Jane watched the brief calculation in the light brown eyes across from her before she heard Maura's voice call, "Excuse me, ma'am?"

The waitress was back in half a second.

"There is something we wanted," the blonde smiled sweetly. "Actually, that _my girlfriend _wanted. Jane?"

When the waitress turned to look at the detective, she looked a little afraid. Jane smiled coldly and said, "I'd really appreciate if you'd show some fucking respect and stop eyeing my girlfriend. Anyone with eyes can see what you're thinking about when you look at her, and, let's be honest, I'm the only one she's gonna let see any of that. And," she added, picking up in volume and intensity, "If you plan on being in a physical relationship requiring full use of your reproductive system _ever_, I'd suggest leaving her alone. I tend to be pretty possessive." Then, she stretched casually, allowing her shirt to ride up, displaying her badge, handcuffs, and gun.

"My apologies," the waitress muttered, and fled.

Jane let out a deep breath, enjoying her momentary sense of power.

Maura squeezed her thighs together to try and relieve the sudden pressure.

"You okay, Maura?" the detective asked, suddenly in a great mood. "You're blushing."

"Wonderful, actually," she replied, ignoring the heat pulsing between her legs. "You were… amazing."

"Thanks," Jane laughed, sending her a bright smile. It did nothing to help Maura's arousal, causing her to inhale sharply. "You sure you're okay?"

Lowering her voice to a whisper, looking embarrassed, Maura leaned in and said, "After seeing you act so possessively, I seem to be experiencing symptoms of arousal."

Jane flushed and her eyes darkened. She felt Maura's foot make contact with her ankle and slide up her calf. "Do you want to try something?" she asked, still on a little bit of her high from defending her girlfriend.

"Wha–?" Maura started, but Jane was already pulling her by the wrist towards the restaurant bathroom. "Jane, no…"

"Crap," the detective laughed as she burst in through the door and nearly slammed it into a woman's face. The line reached all the way to the door. Biting her lip, she tried to stifle her laughter at the distressed look on Maura's face. The blonde was shifting from side to side anxiously, squeezing her thighs together – looking for all the world as if she _really_ had to go, but Jane knew she was uncomfortable for a different reason.

"You sure you're alright, sweetie?" the brunette purred in her ear, allowing her lips to brush over her neck. Maura shivered and whimpered. Jane's hand found her hip and squeezed gently. "Damn, I can tell you're so hot for me," she added, barely audible even directly in Maura's ear. "How wet are you right now, baby?"

"Use your badge," the doctor breathed suddenly, unable to take anymore.

"Huh?" Jane stopped in her actions. Maura had begged her for handcuffs before, but never the badge.

"I said use your badge to cut the line," she pleaded.

The detective looked around. The room was so crowded that no one had really paid any attention to the way she and Maura had been, um, intimately interacting. She could definitely pull this off.

She pulled out her badge, winked at her girlfriend, and announced loudly, "Alright, excuse me, people. The next stall that opens up, me and my partner here are gonna have to inspect. Police business," she added, trying to sound apologetic.

The next stall that opened was the handicapped stall. _Fuck yes,_ she thought to herself, and put her badge away.

As soon as she locked the door she backed Maura to the wall, lifted up her dress and yanked down her panties, barely taking any time to admire the black lace. Kneeling, she inhaled the scent of her lover's arousal, drinking it in with a moan. "So wet," she whispered, knowing only Maura could hear her over the din of impatient women's voices waiting for a stall to open.

"Jane, please," Maura moaned, hips bucking just at the sight of Jane kneeling before her, close to tears with the intensity of her arousal.

The brunette didn't hesitate, pressing a sloppy kiss to her lover's lower lips before spreading them and swiping heavily with her tongue. She licked with broad, flat strokes, holding the back of Maura's thighs for leverage and pressing her whole face as close as she could. When she felt needy hands tugging at her hair, she swirled her tongue around her girlfriend's clit one more time before pushing inside Maura's entrance, thrusting as hard and fast as she could. Her fingers came to massage the sensitive nub that her tongue had abandoned; her lungs ached but at that moment she wanted to feel Maura release around her more than she wanted air.

"_Jane!_" the blonde panted wildly, thrusting her hips forward and feeling tears run down her face. She was _so close._

"Come for me, Maur," Jane said against her girlfriend's flesh, knowing that she couldn't hear her but feeling the vibrations send her over the edge anyway. She heard the soft, strangled moan and felt the soft walls tighten around her tongue just before the rush of warm liquid coated her face. Still, she didn't stop, coaxing Maura through her orgasm and licking her clean until all the blonde could do was whimper and buck her hips weakly in exhaustion.

Moments later, resting her head against Maura's hip, Jane felt a gentle tug at the back of her neck and stood to brush their lips together, smiling as Maura quite thoroughly cleaned her juices off of her face. "I love you," she whispered when she pulled back, adjusting her dress and blushing.

"Love you too," Jane started to say, but it was drowned out by a voice at the stall door.

"Is everything okay? Did you find a problem?" the hubbub of voices in the restroom ceased almost instantly.

Both women's eyes widened before Jane called out, "Um, everything seems to be good." She made sure all signs of sex (or at least, as many as possible) were eliminated before unlocking and stepping out of the stall.

"What sort of 'police business' were you taking care of, anyway?" a woman who had been waiting in line since Jane and Maura arrived asked suspiciously.

"We, uh, received an anonymous tip that there was a… dangerous malfunction with your handicapped, uh…" she glanced at the doctor hopefully.

"Accommodations," Maura supplied, smiling. "Apparently it was misguided; your handicapped stall meets all requirements."

"Sorry for the disturbance," Jane apologized awkwardly, making her way towards the door. "Um… carry on."

Back at the table, Jane asked for a box for their food (after the lecture she gave the waitress, it was the fastest service she'd ever gotten), signed the check, and helped Maura into her coat. As soon as they stepped out of the door, the doctor giggled.

"What?" Jane asked, confused.

"I don't know where you threw my panties."


End file.
